Many known methods are capable of improving the loom or raw state of cotton fabrics. In the field of textile improvements, mechanical and chemical finishing methods are employed. Mechanical finishing processes include desizing (i.e., preserving the warp threads), singeing, fulling, roughening, friezing, calendaring, sanforizing and hot pressing. Chemical finishing processes include, among others, scouring, bleaching, chlorinating and mercerizing. These treatment processes modify natural fibers in many ways and are capable of providing textiles having properties desired by the fashion industry. Unfortunately, many treatments leave behind chemical residues which irritate susceptible persons.